


Rédemption ou le triomphe de l'amour

by Yuzurihagrus



Series: Les chroniques du sanctuaire [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzurihagrus/pseuds/Yuzurihagrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tous les chevaliers ont été ramené à la vie et contre toute attente, Hadès a survécu. Gravement blessé, il est recueilli et soigné par Seika...</p><p>Et si une simple jeune fille réussissait là où tous les chevaliers d'Athéna ont échoué...</p><p>Je vous laisse le découvrir dans cette fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est particulière pour moi, car c'est ma toute première fic à chapitres.
> 
> L'idée d'une scène de la fic Hadès glory où Hadès et Seika se rencontre.
> 
> La paix est revenue au sanctuaire et vous y verrez des chevaliers et une déesse Athéna en mode detendu.
> 
> J'espère que cette fic vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1**

 

Les ténèbres...

Ce fut la première chose qu'il perçut.  
Noires, glaciales....  
Le froid...  
Il le sentait dans chaque cellule de son corps....  
Tout comme la douleur...  
Était-il mort ?...  
Non, puisqu'il avait mal....  
Les ténèbres...  
Il sombrait à nouveau dans le néant....

Puis encore le froid...  
La douleur lancinante devenait foudroyante lorsqu'il tentait de bouger, lui vrillant le corps et l'esprit...  
Il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, trop épuisé....  
Son esprit commandait mais son corps refusait d'obéir...  
Il se savait sur une plage...  
Il pouvait maintenant sentir les vagues lui lécher les jambes, ses vêtements mouillés, collés à sa peau....  
Il pouvait sentir l'air marin, entendre les cris des goélands...  
Il fallait qu'il bouge...  
Il devait bouger...  
Il n'en avait pas la force...  
Il allait mourir...  
Il sombra à nouveau...

À nouveau la plage...  
Des mains douces et fraîches sur sa peau brûlante....  
Une voix chaleureuse qui l'encourageait...  
Un ange ?  
Que disait-elle ?  
Il ne comprenait que quelques mots tant la douleur embrumait son esprit...  
Se lever....  
Marcher...  
Vivre....  
Il sombra à nouveau...

La douceur...  
Ce fut la première chose qu'il perçut...  
Le froid ?...  
Il grelottait, pourtant il sentait la chaleur autour de lui...  
La douleur....  
Il avait mal... mais beaucoup moins qu'il y a...  
Combien temps ?....  
Il n'en savait rien, ses blessures avaient été pansées.  
Quelqu'un lui épongeait le front, lui rafraîchissait le visage.  
Lentement, douloureusement, il ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle lui souriait, le rassurait, l'encourageait. Ses cheveux châtains encadraient son doux visage. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Un ange qui l'encourageait à vivre. Le méritait-il seulement ? Une fois de plus, il avait été vaincu. Mais cette fois, il avait tout perdu....  
Son royaume, ses spectres, Elysion...  
Son Cher Elysion....  
Les âmes....  
Qu'étaient-elles devenues maintenant que son royaume n'était plus ? Curieux ! Il en s'en était jamais préoccupé avant. Et cette jeune fille qui le soignait avec tant de patience et de douceur, se doutait-elle seulement qui il était ?

Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux elle était là, elle changeait ses pansements, lui donnait à boire de l'eau, mais aussi des jus de fruits et des bouillons. Elle lui parlait, peu, avec douceur, toujours rassurante. Pourtant, l'inquiétude qui passait parfois dans son regard d'ange, trahissait la gravité de son état.

Il se remettait lentement de ses blessures. Trop lentement à son goût. Le puissant Hadès vaincu ! Ca malheureusement, devrait en avoir l'habitude. Mais sauvé de la mort par une vulgaire humaine ! Qu'elle ironie ! Et puis d'abord...

\- Vivre... Pour qui ? Pourquoi ? Puisqu'il avait tout perdu.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait formulé cette pensée à voix haute.

\- Pour moi ! Je veux que vous viviez, parce que toute vie est importante, du plus petit insecte au plus puissant des dieux. C'est un précieux trésor que l'on se doit de préserver.

Hadès en fut estomaqué, cette petite idiote d'humaine osait comparer la vie d'un dieu à celle d'un insecte ! Mais cette fois encore, le sourire de la jeune fille désarma la réplique acerbe qu'il allait lui lancer. Alors, comme à son habitude, il l'ignora, faisant mine de fermer les yeux pour dormir. Elle passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux et sur sa joue comme une mère consolant son enfant. Elle se pencha et lui murmura avec douceur :

\- Et puis, c'est peut-être l'occasion de tout recommencer, une seconde chance. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

Ce geste tendre provoqua chez Hadès une chaleur bienfaisante qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Ou plutôt si, c'était il y a si longtemps que cela lui semblait une éternité.

\- Persephone. Souffla-t-il dans un murmure empreint de tristesse.

Son cœur se serra et il ferma encore plus fort les paupières pour emprisonner ses larmes. Le visage de celle qu'il avait aimée plus que tout au monde et perdu si cruellement, lui revint à l'esprit. Il sourit...  
...Et s'endormit.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis que Seika l'avait trouvé, il dormît bien. Seika, c'était comme cela qu'elle lui dit s'appeler. Il se souvenait aussi, vaguement, l'avoir entendu parler de son frère qui était retourné au Japon, alors qu'elle avait préféré rester en Grèce, son pays d'adoption. En fait, il s'en souvenait, car il avait sourit intérieurement en se disant que la décision de Seika lui avait sauvé la vie. Seika... ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait entendu. De toute façon, il s'en fichait, elle le soignait et dès qu'il le pourrait, adios. Alors, il ne lui répondait que lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Au matin, il se sentit suffisamment bien pour manger un vrai petit déjeuner. Quoique, n'ayant pas lésiné sur les denrées, cela ressemblait davantage à un brunch. En effet, Seika avait garni le plateau de jus de fruits, toasts, confitures, céréales, mais aussi de fromage, œufs brouillés, bacon, riz aux légumes et café. Lorsqu'il commença à littéralement dévoré ses œufs, Seika afficha un tel sourire victorieux qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de remporter un difficile combat. D'étonnement, Hadès en resta bouche bée. décidément, il trouvait cette fille bien étrange.

\- Et vous Seika ? Avez-vous déjeuné ? Demanda-t-il une voix douce.

Bien qu'il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, Seika afficha un sourire encore plus radieux. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle sans y être obligé.

\- Non, en fait, je mange très rarement le matin, lui répondit-elle toujours souriante.

Amusé, Hadès lui sourit à son tour. il lui tendit alors son bol de céréales et une cuillère en lui disant avec reconnaissance :

\- Merci.

Seika les prit en s'asseyant sur le lit, et ils mangèrent ensemble. Durant leur petit déjeuner commun, la main de Seika frôla légèrement celle Hadès, elle la retira vivement en rosissant. Amusé par sa réaction, il lui sourit. Seika, quant à elle, se sentit parfaitement idiote. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle l'avait déshabillé, lavé, soigné et donc vu nu à plusieurs reprises sans que cela la gêne. Alors, pourquoi réagissait-elle aussi bêtement ?

Le repas se déroula en silence. Elle aurait aimé bavarder un peu, vu qu'il semblait bien disposé. Mais, elle le savait encore faible et craignait de le fatiguer. Cependant, les sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient parfois leur firent chaud au cœur. Quand ils eurent terminés, Seika récupéra le plateau en riant car Hadès s'était exclamé avec un soupir satisfait :

\- Bon sang ! Ce que cela fait du bien de manger à nouveau normalement !

Ce fut le cœur léger qu'il la regarda partir. En même temps, il trouvait sa situation des plus étrange. En effet, là, dans ce lit, dans cette maisonnette plutôt misérable et complètement dépendant de sa jeune infirmière, il se sentit bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'était habituellement dans son palais. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ? Les humains étaient stupides, vils, insolents, insignifiants et irrécupérables....

En remontant au sanctuaire, Seika était, elle aussi, troublée. Elle avait entendu parler d'Hadès par Seiya et ses frères, ainsi que par d'autres chevaliers. Elle le savait arrogant, cruel et détestant les humains. Autant que possible, Elle s'était préparée à ses remarques blessantes et à ses colères. Mais celui qu'elle venait de quitter était si différent. Il lui répondait d'un ton neutre ou, au pire, l'ignorait royalement, jusqu'à ce matin. Il s'était montré de compagnie si agréable... Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le salut jovial d'Athéna.

\- Bonjour Seika, comment vas-tu ce matin ?  
\- Bonjour Athéna, je vais bien merci. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Seiya?  
\- Comment ? Il ne t'a pas écrit comme il l'avait promis ? S'étonna la déesse.  
\- Juste une fois au début de son séjour.

La fille de Zeus soupira.

\- Seiya a beau être devenu un chevalier très puissant, il est resté un grand enfant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui rappellerai que sa sœur aimerait avoir de ses nouvelles.  
\- Non, non, ça ne fait rien. laissez-le profiter de ses vacances.  
\- En parlant de Seiya, Reprit Athéna. je me suis dit que tu devais t'ennuyer toute seule chez toi. Je suis donc aller dans sa chambre emprunter ce manga. Je l'avais beaucoup aimé et j´ai pensé qu'il te plairait. Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

En effet, Seika remarqua dans le panier de pommes que tenait la divinité, plusieurs volumes d'un manga intitulé "Death note". Si elle n'avait pas été certaine que personne savait qu'elle soignait Hadès, elle se serait dit que la déesse avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

En désignant le panier qu'elle tenait, elle ajouta :

\- Et tu me sauverais la vie en acceptant ces pommes.

Répondant à la question muette de Seika, Athéna lui expliqua :

\- Une villageoise m'a offert ce panier de pommes. Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de peine en refusant, mais le verger à été si prolifique que la cuisinière a menacé de mort quiconque lui apporterait encore des pommes. Et tu sais comme moi, comme elle peut être redoutable.  
\- Oui, répondit Seika amusée, on raconte que c'est la seule personne au monde qui puisse effrayer un chevalier d'or.  
\- Je suis sûr, lui dit Athéna sur un ton de confidence, que même la version maléfique de Saga n'osait pas l'affronter. Alors je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.  
\- Oh ! Dans ce cas, je les prend. Je m'en voudrais d'être responsable de votre mort.

Elles se mirent à rire. Et Athéna reprit sa route en laissant les pommes et les livres à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas, lorsqu'elle se retourna et l'appela à nouveau.

\- Seika, pendant que j'y pense, n'hésite pas à en demander également aux chevaliers d'or. Ils ont de bonne bibliothèque. Quoique, tu devrais peut-être éviter celle de Deathmask. Plaisanta Athéna.  
\- Merci, je n'y manquerais pas répondit Seika en riant.

Fantastique ! pour occuper son patient, qui restait éveillé de plus en plus longtemps, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait emprunter des livres, et la déesse venait de lui donner le prétexte qu'elle cherchait.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant, elle trouva son blessé assis dans un vieux fauteuil près de la fenêtre, plongé dans la lecture de Death note. Ce spectacle ravi Seika, d'abord parce qu'il avait eu la force de sortir du lit et aussi parce qu'il lisait ce qu'elle lui avait apporté.

\- Est-ce que manga vous plait ?  
\- Oui, je le trouve très drôle.

Seika lui tendit alors une pomme qu'elle avait prise sur la table en passant.

\- Voulez-vous une pomme ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

Hadès ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, il regarda Seika, puis le manga et à nouveau Seika qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.  
Non, ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-il dans une intense réflexion. Elle ne peut pas savoir, il ne lui avait rien dit. De plus, si elle avait deviné, elle ne se comporterait ainsi. Elle se serait empressée de le lui dire pour être récompensée. Les humains sont tellement cupides. C'est sûr ! Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. (1)

\- Oui, merci répondit-il enfin en prenant la pomme.  
\- Pendant que j'y suis, je vais nous faire une bonne tarte, lança-t-elle toute guillerette. Et demain je vous amènerai la suite de Death note.

Hadès acquiesça en savourant sa pomme et il se replongea dans sa lecture.

Les chevaliers d'or avait effectivement une bibliothèque bien fournie, certains plus que d'autres, et c'était fort heureux pour Seika, car son dieu de la mort convalescent dévorait autant les livres que ces petits plats. Par contre, il ne semblait toujours pas décidé à lui révéler son identité. Elle décida donc réitérer avec "la mort prend des vacances"(2) qu'elle avait eu la surprise de dénicher chez le cancer.

Alors qu'elle sortait du temple du taureau, elle vit Camus et Athėna qui remontait en discutant.

\- Camus, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je sais que Milo peut se montrer très convainquant.  
\- Vous voulez dire... Manipulateur ?  
\- Mmmh... Fit mine de réfléchir Athéna. Oui.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez Athéna, Milo n'a vraiment pas eu à me forcer cette fois.  
\- Bonjour Seika, lancèrent-ils en cœur en apercevant la jeune fille.  
\- Bonjour Athéna, bonjour Camus. Qu'est-ce que Milo veut te forcer à faire ?  
\- L'emmener en Sibérie avec Hélena.  
\- La pauvre, compatit Seika.  
\- Il espère profiter du climat et de mon absence de quelques jours pour conclure.  
\- Je sais, Helena s'en doute, confia Athéna. Elle a ajouté qu'il peut toujours rêver. Tu vas le lui dire ?  
\- Bien sur que non ! S'offusque Camus, puis il ajouta légèrement sournois. Je m'en voudrais de briser ses rêves.  
\- Ne serais-tu pas un tantinet sadique Camus du verseau ? Questionna la déesse amusée.  
\- Qui moi ? Non. Mais il m'a tellement bassiné avec sa boulangère que je revendique mon droit à la vengeance.  
\- Et bien, je te l'accorde volontiers chevalier, répondit Athéna en riant.  
\- Je vous en remercie ma déesse. Répondit Camus en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Et ils se mirent à nouveau à rire tous les trois.

\- Tu vas les laisser seuls à l'isba ? Questionna Seika curieuse.  
\- Oui, je vais à Chokurdakh rendre visite à une femme que j'ai connu apprenti, et qui compte beaucoup pour moi.  
\- Notre glaçon aurait-il une femme cachée ? S'exclama Deathmask qu'ils n'avait pas entendu arrivé.  
Et flûte, se dit camus en levant les yeux au ciel, il ne va plus me lâcher avec ça.  
\- Alors vas-y mon biquet, crache le morceau, on veut tout savoir. Lança le Cancer.  
\- Elle s'appelle Nathalia, et... Camus leur fit alors signe d'approcher comme pour leur confier un secret.... Elle a maintenant 83 ans.  
\- Bah voyons, s'exclama Mask boudeur. Pendant qu'Athéna et Seika riaient de bon cœur.  
\- Comment vous êtes-vous connu ? En profita pour questionner la déesse, car il était très rare que le verseau se confie.  
\- Eh bien... commença Camus en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Janos, mon maître avait dû s'absenter et avait demandé à Nathalia de passer voir si tout allait bien. Un jour, elle m'a retrouvé inconscient avec une forte fièvre. Elle m'a soigné et dorloté comme si j'avais été son petit fils. Je me suis rétabli avant le retour de Janos et elle est devenue ma grand-mère secrète.

Le regard de Camus s'assombrit légèrement et il poursuivit :

\- J'ai appris qu'elle venait d'enterrer Ninel, sa petite fille. C'était la seule famille qu'il lui restait et je tiens à la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Qu'elle sache qu'elle est toujours ma grand-mère secrète.

Athéna posa une main compatissante sur le bras du chevalier.

\- Sauf que, ce n'est plus un secret mon biquet ! S'exclama Deathmask pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- C'est sûr ! Répliqua Camus en levant les yeux au ciel, entre toi et Aphrodite tout le sanctuaire va être au courant en un temps record. Et je te signale, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement sévère, que tu te trompes de signe. Moi verseau, le biquet, c'est Shura.

Et dans une attitude qui se voulait royalement offusqué, Camus repris son ascension poursuivit par un Cancer qui tentait de lui faire avouer d'éventuelles conquêtes secrètes, laissant ainsi Athéna et Seika à leur fou rire. Décidément, ses chevaliers d'or si sérieux avait aussi l'art de se conduire comme des gamins.

\- Seika, as-tu déjà vu les toiles de Camus ? Repris Athéna une fois calmée, Elles sont magnifiques ! En fait, elle me rappelle celles d'un autre artiste que j'ai connu, Alone.  
\- Alone ? Je crois avoir entendu Dokho en parler aussi.  
\- Oui, il a été mon frère dans une autre vie, ou plutôt celui de Sasha, soupira la déesse avec nostalgie.  
\- Si je ne me trompe pas, il a aussi été le réceptacle d'Hadès.  
\- Oui, répondit tristement Athéna. Tout ça pour dire, reprit-elle, que Camus est d'accord pour te prêter du matériel, Il accepte même, si tu le souhaite, de te donner des conseils quand il sera de retour. Il a ajouté que tu n'hésites pas à te servir pendant son absence.

Décidément, se disait Seika, bien involontairement sa déesse lui facilitait vraiment la tâche. En effet, elle s'était mise en quête d'une autre occupation pour son convalescent.

******

Hadès était assis sur un banc, adossé au mur de la maison. Les yeux fermés, il profitait de l'air frais du crépuscule. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de la maison. Habituellement, il passait ses journées à lire ce que lui apportait Seika, et on ne pouvait pas reprocher à la jeune fille d'être monotone. Il avait eu droit à Alice au pays des merveilles, l'étranger, Île au trésor, les fleurs du mal, l'alchimiste, et... Il eut un petit rire en regardant le livre qu'il tenait, "la mort prend des vacances". S'il n'avait pas été certain que Seika ignorait son identité, il se serait dit qu'elle avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Néanmoins, il lui tardait de partir. Ses blessures cicatrisaient, son corps se renforçait, mais son cosmos restait désespérément en sommeil et il était hors de question qu'il reparte en étant aussi faible qu'un humain. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte de la présence Seika que lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son épaule. Elle le regardait avec son habituel sourire rassurant.

\- Vous savez, vos blessures étaient très grave. Vous avez frôlé la mort, alors c'est normal que votre convalescence soit longue. Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, d'autant plus que j'apprécie vraiment votre compagnie.

Hadès tourna la tête vers elle. Ses remerciements furent stopper par la moue perplexe de la jeune fille. Elle fixait la toile qu'il avait peinte quelques heures plus tôt.

Il était vrai que lorsqu'elle lui avait suggéré de peindre, il avait été sceptique. « Je perçois en vous la sensibilité d'un artiste » avait-elle dit. Alors là ! Celle-là, on ne lui avait jamais faite. Bien sûr, Hadès reconnaissait lui-même qu'il avait besoin d'occupation, surtout depuis ce jour maudit où plus désoeuvré, il avait lavé la vaisselle exceptionnellement laissée par Seika. Il était tombée bien bas. Et cette petite idiote qui, à son retour, trouvant la vaisselle faite lui avait dit :

\- Vous avez fait la vaisselle !?

Bah quoi ! Ça se voit non ! Il allait répliquer méchamment "non, ce sont les petits lutins qui vivent sous le plancher". Mais une fois de plus, le sourire de Seika eu raison de sa mauvaise humeur, et il ne pu répondre qu'un simple oui. Elle s'était alors jetée à son cou et en l'embrassant sur la joue lui avait dit "oh merci !". Tandis qu'elle était retourné à la cuisine, Hadès, la main sur la joue, complètement stupéfait, se disait que cette fille était vraiment très très bizarre.

Donc la peinture, pourquoi pas... Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas touché à un pinceau. Quoique le peintre, c'était plutôt Alone. Ah celui-là, il l'avait bien eu. Mais, en fait, il n'avait guère eu plus de succès avec Shun. A croire qu'il perdait la main avec ses réceptacles. Et cette fille qui faisait la moue devant sa toile. Hadès sentait sa mauvaise humeur revenir.

\- Quoi ? Vous trouvez ça mauvais ?  
\- Euh... Non... Commença Seika hésitante et faisant toujours la moue. C'est très bien réalisé. On l'impression que c'est vrai, mais....  
La main sous le menton, elle recula d'un pas et semblait réfléchir.  
\- En fait, c'est le sujet qui me laisse perplexe...

Hadès se tourna vers son œuvre et fronça les sourcils. Là, il était vrai que sa soi-disant "sensibilité d'artiste" en avait pris un coup.... Il avait peint la 6e prison. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Seika s'exclama l'index levé :

\- Vous, vous avez vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Ce soir, on mange dehors.

Et la jeune fille retourna dans la maison.

\- Oh oui ! se dit alors Hadès en levant les yeux au ciel. Vraiment très bizarre.

Seika avait installé une nappe par terre où elle déposa le repas. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris des risques en critiquant sa peinture. Et n'ayant absolument pas conscience du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur Hadès, elle se réjouissait de ne pas avoir entaché sa bonne humeur. Elle décida donc de profiter de sa chance et du pique-nique improvisé pour tenter à nouveau de lui faire avouer sa véritable identité. Peut-être avait-elle été trop subtile, elle opta donc pour une approche plus directe....

.... Beaucoup plus directe, et au milieu du repas, elle lui dit carrément :

\- Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom.

Et flûte, grimaça intérieurement Hadès, la question qu'il craignait venait de tomber.

\- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, répondit-il pour retarder l'échéance.  
\- Si, deux fois lorsque vous étiez alité, mais vous m'avez ignorée à chaque fois.  
\- Ah, je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit à moitié le dieu.  
\- Alors, votre nom ? Demanda-t-elle décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.  
\- Et bien, honnêtement, mentit cette fois complètement et honteusement Hadès. A vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens pas. J'espérais que cela reviendrait et vous le dire à ce moment là. Mais toujours rien.

Seika le dévisagea incrédule. Amnésique ? Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Presque imperceptiblement, il se crispa, elle sourît, cette fois, c'était sûr, il mentait. Mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue et déclara innocemment :

\- Dans ce cas, il vous faut un nom en attendant.

Certain de l'avoir dupée, et inconscient qu'il donnait à la jeune fille l'occasion de lui tendre un nouveau piège, il lui dit en souriant :

\- Une suggestion ? Je vous laisse choisir.  
\- Euh... Voyons voir.... Fit mine de réfléchir Seika. Un nom qui vous irait bien. Pourquoi pas.... Meiô, proposa-t-elle en l'observant attentivement.

Pas de réaction ? Zut ! Soit Hadès ne comprend pas le japonais (3), soit c'est un sacré bon comédien, encore raté. Soudain, une autre idée traversa l'esprit de Seika. Mais Allait-elle oser. Après tout, que risquait-elle? Il n'allait pas comprendre, ou alors elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Quand bien même il comprendrait, il n'allait pas la tuer pour ça. Rougissant un peu, Seika respira à fond pour se donner du courage et s'exclama :

\- Non ! Je sais ! Ily cela ira vous beaucoup mieux.  
\- Ili ?  
\- Oui, Ily, I. L. Y. Répondit Seika rougissant un peu plus.

Hadès sourît en se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille rougissait ainsi.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, je le trouve joli. Lui dit-il.

Ouf, apparemment il n'avait pas compris.

\- Et quelle origine est-ce ? Quelle en est la signification ?

Le cœur de Seika rata un battement et elle rougit encore plus.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens plus. Mentit à son tour la jeune fille.  
\- Et bien, vous me le direz quand vous vous en souviendrez. Lui dit Hadès en souriant.

Tout en ajoutant mentalement que décidément il trouvait cette fille vraiment, mais alors vraiment très bizarre.

 

A suivre...

 

* * *

 

(1) pour ceux ne connaissent pas Death note, dans ce manga, Ryuk le dieu de la mort ne mange que des pommes.  
(2) Pièce de théâtre italienne dont s'est inspiré "rencontre avec Joe Black".  
(3) Meiô : en japonais peut se traduire par " l'empereur des ténèbres "


	2. Chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'Hadès était parti, et avec lui, le sourire de Seika. Les chevaliers avaient bien songé à lui rendre visite, mais elle ne les avait pas invité. Athéna avait bien insisté sur ce point quand la jeune fille emménagea. Ils ne devaient pas aller là-bas sans y être invités. Bien sur, ils avaient protesté, mais la déesse était restée ferme.

\- Seika a tout de même le droit d'avoir un havre de tranquillité, avait-elle dit avec un léger sourire.

Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait là ? Qu'ils étaient fatigants à supporter ?

Heureusement, Seika venait souvent au sanctuaire, elle appréciait beaucoup les chevaliers d'or. Et puis, il lui était difficile de rester chez elle sans se mettre à pleurer. Ses larmes, elles les avaient retenues au moment du départ, elle ne voulait pas que se soit la dernière image qu'il aie d'elle. La jeune fille lui avait trouvé un sac à dos où elle avait mis des vêtements de rechange et de quoi manger, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Ils avaient plaisanté quand elle lui avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait une bouteille rechargeable. Elle avait eu bien du mal à lui faire accepter l'argent qu'elle lui donnait. Bien sur, elle ne lui avait pas dit que l'argent venait d'Athéna. 

En effet, la veille la déesse lui avait annoncé le retour de Seiya pour la fin de la semaine. Son valeureux pégase n'étant pas un modèle d'obéissance, Seika ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de le recevoir chez elle. Connaissant l'appétit d'ogre du chevalier, la déesse avait songé qu'une aide financière serait la bienvenue. La jeune fille avait finalement dû s'avouer vaincue lorsque Athéna lui dit avec un clin d'œil complice : "tu en feras ce que tu veux."

Seika ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait avoir de quoi nourrir son ogre de frère, car son dieu de la mort convalescent n'avait pas franchement un appétit de moineau, et en plus, si elle l'avait écouté, elle aurait elle-même pris au moins dix kilo.

Hadès était donc parti avec de quoi se loger à l'hôtel et se restaurer pendant quelques jours, s'il n'avait pas trop des goûts de luxe. Pour voyager léger, il lui avait laissé ses tableaux. Il avait aussi redemandé à Seika si elle se souvenait de la signification de Ily. En rougissant à nouveau, elle avait répondu :

\- Non, mais si vous voulez, vous chercherez et vous reviendrez me le dire.  
\- Est-ce une invitation ? Demanda Hadès amusé par la réaction de la jeune fille.

La gorge nouée, craignant de se mettre à pleurer si elle parlait, Seika ne pût que hocher la tête.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, gente damoiselle, j'accomplirai ma quête avec honneur, lui dit Hadès en la saluant avec panache pour la taquiner.

Ils se séparèrent donc en riant, le dieux n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'il s'arrêta comme hésitant, puis fit demi-tour. La main sous le menton de Seika, il lui souleva légèrement la tête et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. D'une voix douce, il lui dit : "merci pour tout" puis parti sans se retourner. Ce n'était pas le baiser, celui qu'elle avait espéré, mais... il l'avait tout de même embrassée. Seika entra dans la maison et s'effondra sur le lit en pleurs. 

Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur d'Hadès dans les draps. Elle serra l'oreiller contre elle, y enfoui le visage et pleura pendant des heures. La maison lui semblait si cruellement vide et silencieuse. Le seigneur des enfers s'est montré de compagnie si agréable. Ils leurs arrivaient souvent de discuter des livres qu'elle lui apportait, cela l'obligeait à lire ceux qu'elle ne connaissant pas. Au début, il levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant lorsqu'elle abandonnait certains ouvrages dès la première page, puis il avait pris l'habitude de lui en faire la lecture. Elle lui en lisait aussi et il aimait l'écouter. Le dernier qu'ils avaient commencé ensemble concernait la théorie de la relativité. Lorsqu'au bout d'une dizaine de lignes elle s'était mise à bailler, il l'avait dévisagé quelques instant d'une expression neutre et finalement un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée. Hadès avait alors repris sa lecture sur le ton d'un récit épique. Seika avait bien rit mais avait aussi eu envie de connaître la suite. Et pour la faire rire, ça il savait s'y prendre comme durant ses séances de pose où il la faisait rire aux éclats pour lui reprocher après de trop bouger ce qui la faisait rire encore plus. Il avait même eu la patience de l'initier aux échecs... Épuisée par ses sanglots, elle s'endormit. 

Au matin, elle s'était réveillée courbaturée et avec cette sensation désagréable que laissent les larmes séchées. Tel un zombie, elle était allée prendre une douche. Revenue dans la chambre, elle avait hésité un instant... Et elle avait finalement changé les draps. C'était comme enlever un pansement, s'était douloureux alors autant ne pas faire traîner les choses et l'arracher du coup sec. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ranger les tableaux. Hadès avait mis en premier un portrait d'elle en train de lire dans le vieux fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il l'aimait beaucoup celui-ci car la jeune fille était si absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la peignait. Seika aussi, l'aimait beaucoup, elle se trouvait tellement plus belle qu'elle ne pensait l'être en réalité, comme sur chacun de ses portraits d'ailleurs. Où, était-ce parce qu'il avait hésité à l'emmener quand avait fait ses bagages. Le ménage fait, Seika décida de passer la journée à Athènes. Elle craignait de se remettre à pleurer et se sentait incapable de mentir aux chevaliers et à Athéna dans son état. Le sort s'acharnant, elle rencontra sur le port Camus, Milo et Deathmask. Le chevalier des glaces, prisonniers des griffes, ou plutôt des pinces de ses collègues et amis, aurait visiblement préféré être ailleurs. Le regard implorant de chien battu que lui lança Camus eu raison de ses réticences et elle accepta de passer la journée avec eux. Le verseau paru d'ailleurs soulagé d'avoir une alliée face à ces deux grands gamins sensés représentés l'élites de la chevalerie. Elle ne regretta pas sa décision car elle passa une excellente journée. 

*****

Seiya allait bientôt rentrer et Seika se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui faire à manger. Elle fut alors dépassée par un gamin de 6 ans qui fuyait en riant poursuivi par un Deathmask vociférant avec dans les cheveux des trucs suspects dont elle ne voulu même pas savoir la provenance. 

\- Bastien ! Reviens ici que je te flanque une bonne correction !

À peine le temps pour Seika de se dire que ce n'était avec ça que le garnement allait revenir, qu'elle vit l'enfant et le chevalier disparaître. Elle secoua la tête consternée, il avait encore utilisé les cercles d'Hadès sur son apprenti. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparurent, le Cancer furieux poussait brutalement l'enfant qui reniflait et boitait en se massant les fesses. La jeune fille eu un élan de pitié pour le garnement, mais également pour le pauvre chevalier.

Assis en tailleur sur le muret qui surplombait la mer, Saga s'amusait également beaucoup de la scène.

\- Décidément, Deathmask a bien du mal avec son apprenti, dit-il à Seika en riant. S'il est vrai que Bastien ressemble à son père physiquement, de caractère c'est tout le contraire.  
\- Qui sait ? Lui répondit-elle amusée, peut-être que Camus était un vrai petit diable quand il était enfant.  
\- Pas faux, dit Saga en riant, cela expliquerait comment il arrive à supporter Milo.

Accoudée sur le mur, Seika fixa alors la mer, le visage grave et les yeux empreints de tristesse. Saga, comme presque tous les chevaliers d'or, considérait maintenant la jeune fille comme sa petite sœur et il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura.

\- Parfois, on peut voir dans les yeux d'un chevalier sa constellation protectrice. Mais dans les tiens, c'est l'univers tout entier que l'on peut voir. J'envie celui pour qui ils s'embrasent.

Il avait volontairement provoqué la jeune fille. La respiration coupée et le teint écarlate de Seika confirma son hypothèse... Non en fait, le pincement au cœur qu'il ressenti à ce moment-là confirma ses hypothèses. Il était amoureux, mais elle...   
Saga fixa l'horizon, et ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre... Elle en aimait un autre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi, il reviendra.   
\- Mais si... Balbutia Seika troublée d'avoir été si transparente.  
\- S'il ne revient pas, alors... C'est qu'il ne te mérite pas, répondit Saga, non sans se demander ce qu'il ferait à ce moment-là. Aller le chercher ou déclarer ses sentiments à la jeune fille.

La main qu'il tendit pour la réconforter n'atteignit pas son épaule. En effet, Aioros venait d'apparaître devant Saga et lui dit d'un air navré :

\- Pardon Saga.  
\- Pardon... Pour quoi ?   
\- Pour ça ! Répondit Aioros en poussant Saga avec force.

Celui-ci n'ayant pas eu le temps de se rattraper, atterrit 10 m plus bas dans un énorme plouf sous l'œil horrifié de Seika.

\- Mais, Aioros ! C'est horrible !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, même à marée basse il y a assez d'eau pour ne pas se blesser.

En effet, Saga avait déjà refait surface et insultait copieusement le Sagittaire.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Demanda Seika qui avait bien du mal à rester sérieuse face aux gamineries des chevaliers.

\- Simple ! Nous devions aller à Athènes à la recherche d'un cadeau de mariage pour Milo et Helena. Juste avant de me rejoindre, il a été convoqué par le grand pope. Je l'ai attendu DEUX HEURES ! Et il n'est pas venu....  
\- Si je comprend bien, il t'a posé un lapin. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.  
\- Oh mais, je ne lui en aurais pas voulu, si je n'avais pas découvert que Shion ne l'avait retenu qu'une demie-heure.

Face à un Sagittaire fort remonter, Seika contenait tant bien que mal son rire, tout en hochant la tête avec une expression qui se voulait compatissante.

\- Bien évidemment, le croyant en rendez-vous, je n'ai pas osé le déranger. Je suis allé à Athènes seul et bien sur, je n'ai rien trouvé.  
\- Figures-toi que cet andouille m'avait oublié et il va falloir se refaire la corvée des magasins, conclu Aioros les bras croisés et l'air boudeur. 

L'expression enfantine du chevalier fut de trop pour Seika. N'y tenant plus, c'est au milieu d'un fou rire qu'elle déclara :

\- Mon pauvre Aioros, la prochaine fois viens me voir, je t'accompagnerai.

Soudain, repensant à la scène précédente, elle demanda : 

\- Mais alors ? Si tu l'as poussé pour te venger, pourquoi lui avoir demander pardon avant ?  
\- Oh ça Seika, cela fait parti de ma vengeance. Comme ça, il va encore plus se torturer les méninges à chercher le pourquoi du comment !  
\- C'est tout de même un brin sadique ?  
\- Absolument ! Répondit le chevalier avec un sourire satisfait.

Seika le regarda partir très fier de lui. Le mariage ! Avec Hadès elle l'avait oublié. La jeune fille eu alors une pensée compatissante pour Camus. Lui, par contre, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Elle était certaine que le scorpion devait le suriner avec ça tous les jours.

Ne sachant pas quoi offrir au couple, Athéna avait déclaré avec enthousiasme que le sanctuaire prendrait complètement en charge le mariage. Seika souriait en repensant à l'expression à la fois angoissée et stupéfaite du grand pope à cette annonce. Bien sûr, lorsqu'Athéna lui avait dit avec un sourire digne d'une future reine de promo.

\- Nous prendrons entièrement en charge l'organisation et les frais du mariage. Milo et Helena n'auront à s'occuper de rien, n'est-ce pas Shion ?

Le dit Shion avait acquiescé avec un sourire de circonstance. 

Mais, en même temps, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de réintégrer Saga dans ses fonctions de grand pope. Après tout, le chevalier avait fait du bon travail lorsqu'il était dans son état normal, tout en se demandant quand la situation lui avait échappé. Ah oui ! Lorsque Dokho avait fait remarquer à la déesse qu'en temps de paix, elle avait, elle aussi, droit à une vie normale et qu'ils avait reparlé de Sasha (4). Le traître ! 

Le regard de Seika s'illumina, elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Elle allait proposer son aide à Athéna, ainsi elle cesserait de penser à son dieu de la mort convalescent. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et respira à fond pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Seika, ma fille, se dit-elle. Soit réaliste, pourquoi un dieu tel que Hadès s'intéresserait à une humaine aussi quelconque que toi !? Il ne reviendra pas.

Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers le palais.

La journée avait été longue et avait permis à la jeune fille de découvrir qu'Athéna, comme toutes les adolescentes, rêvait de mariage de princesse, sauf que, elle, elle en avait les moyens. Seika lui avait fait remarquer que tant de luxe pourrait gêner Milo et Helena. Un mariage plus simple plairait davantage au couple et préserverait la santé mentale du grand pope, celui-ci frôlant déjà la crise de nerfs. La déesse concéda et les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la crise de nerf du pauvre Shion.

En arrivant chez elle, Seika vit que la porte était ouverte. Qui avait bien pu transgresser l'ordre d'Athéna ? Non, en fait, elle s'en doutait, cela ne pouvait être que Seiya. Pourtant, elle franchit le seuil tremblante et le cœur battant, priant pour voir son espéré et non son frère. La jeune fille se figea. Non seulement c'était bien son frère, mais en plus, il tenait l'un des tableau d'Hadès, et bien sur, celui qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit. Qu'elle idiote elle avait été de ne pas les ranger.

Ce jour-là, Hadès avait voulu peindre un nu.

\- Vous êtes le seul modèle que j'ai sous la main, alors il va falloir vous y coller. Avait-il dit avec beaucoup d'espièglerie.

Après d'âpres négociations, il avait obtenu d'elle un, disons, "demi-nu". Elle était assise au trois quart de dos, un drap dont elle tenait les extrémités devant elle lui cachait les fesses. Cependant, tel qu'il l'avait posée on voyait légèrement sa poitrine. Et c'était précisément ce tableau que son frère, quelque peu furax, avait dans les mains. 

\- Qui a osé peintre ça ? Et comment as-tu pu poser nue devant ce type ?

Elle allait répliquer que, d'abord ça ne le regardait pas, et que deuxio, il avait l'esprit bien mal tourné de penser qu'il s'agissait forcément d'un homme, lorsqu'une voix derrière elle répondit :

\- C'est moi.  
\- Kanon ! S'exclama Seiya. Comment as-tu pu nous faire une chose pareille ?

En effet, Kanon avait vu le chevalier se diriger vers la maison de Seika et il remerciait maintenant l'instinct qui lui avait soufflé de le suivre.

\- Oh mais il n'y a pas de nous, répliqua froidement le gémeaux. Cela ne te regarde pas, c'est une affaire entre Seika et moi.

Et sans le moindre préambule, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Seika, la plaqua contre lui et posa ses lèvres douces et sucrées sur les siennes. Surprise, ne sachant comment réagir, la jeune fille entr'ouvrit la bouche. Kanon en profita pour y glisser doucement et langoureusement la langue. Sentant Seika trembler et perdre pied, il resserra le bras autour de sa taille tout en lui caressant tendrement la nuque. Il approfondit son baiser et instinctivement la langue de Seika se joignit à la sienne en une valse sensuelle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et s'abandonna totalement.

Seiya était médusé, son cosmos bouillonnait de colère. Kanon, triomphant, toisa le chevalier. Tout en maintenant Seika, qui sans cela se serait effondrée tant la passion de ce premier baiser l'avait rendue flageolante, le gémeaux déclara :

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu crois ? Ta sœur fait des ravages au sanctuaire. Mais cette fois, j'ai deux round d'avance sur mon frère. Je l'ai embrassé et je l'ai vu nue.

Il regarda le tableau que Seiya avait lâché et ajouta avec un léger sourire amusé. 

\- Oui, enfin, presque nue.

La rage de Pégase explosa. Il revêtît son armure et se jeta sur le gémeaux qu'il n'atteignit jamais. Kanon avait ouvert un passage dimensionnel et envoyé Seiya....  
.... Eh bien, pas là où il le pensait d'après le retentissant "plouf" qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Le chevalier se retourna tout en disant, espiègle :

\- Oups ! Erreur de....

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il se trouvait face à Saga. Le mélange de surprise, de colère mais aussi et surtout, de profonde tristesse qu'il pu lire dans les yeux de son frère lui brisa le cœur. Il avait voulu aider la jeune fille pour qui il éprouvait lui aussi des sentiments amoureux, et par la même occasion faire enrager Pégase. Mais face à la douleur de son aîné, il se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin. Il savait que Saga aimait Seika et le faire souffrir était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. 

Le premier gémeaux serra les poings. Il aurait voulu demander une explication à son frère, mais c'était.... Trop dur...  
Il se sentait trahi...  
Les larmes aux yeux, il s'enfuit.  
Kanon lui cria : "attend Saga ! Laisses-moi t'expliquer..."   
Mais il avait trop mal, il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Kanon se lança à sa poursuite, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il fallait qu'il lui explique. 

A terre, ses jambes refusant toujours de la porter, Seika reprenait difficilement ses esprits. Au début, elle avait apprécié que le second gémeaux vienne à son secours, mais les choses s'étaient envenimées. Songeuse, Seika posa la main sur ses lèvres, l'enivrante passion de ce baiser volé, cela ne pouvait pas être un mensonge. Kanon éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Et cette insoutenable douleur dans les yeux de Saga ! La déclaration qu'il lui avait faite l'autre jour sur le muret, lui aussi était amoureux d'elle. Seika ferma les yeux. Et elle ?...   
Qu'éprouvait-elle ?...

\- Non ! Se dit-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Peu importait ce qu'elle ressentait pour eux, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les deux frères se déchirer à cause d'elle.

Seika se releva et partit en courant dans la direction prise par les gémeaux.

 

A suivre....


	3. Chapitre 3

Hadès avait été étonné par son geste d'affection. Il aurait pu simplement la remercier, quelle force l'avait donc poussé à l'embrasser tendrement. Il était vrai que le comportement de la jeune fille n'avait cessé de le surprendre. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réclame un paiement, mais non, tout ce qu'elle avait demandé de lui c'était qu'il revienne la voir. Et pourquoi mentait-elle à propos du nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué le vieil homme assis à côté de lui, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

\- Bonjour, magnifique ! Dit le vieux en désignant le bloc de dessin.  
\- Mmmhh... Fit Hadès qui n'avait pas envie de discuter.  
\- Votre dessin, il est magnifique.

Le dieux baissa les yeux sur le portrait de Seika. Il avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt un bloc et des crayons car dessiner l'occupait, le détendait et lui donnait un prétexte pour observer les gens. Assis dans ce parc, ce n'était pourtant pas les sujets qui manquaient, pourtant c'était SON portrait qu'il avait dessiné.

\- C'est votre petite amie ?  
\- Non.  
\- Votre sœur ?  
\- Non  
\- Quelqu'un que vous connaissez ?  
\- Non

Hadès soupira, il avait espéré que ses réponses sèches décourageraient le vieillard, mais non.

\- En tout cas, elle est très belle

Oui, très belle, se dit Hadès avec un sourire songeur, et.... Il se gifla mentalement. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ce n'était qu'une simple humaine, la plus quelconque des nymphes était bien plus belle.   
\- Vous venez d'arriver à Athènes ? Reprit le vieil homme en désignant le sac à dos.  
\- Oui  
\- Étudiant ?  
\- Non.

J'ai l'air si jeune que ça ajouta-t-il mentalement.

\- Mon petit fils était étudiant, je l'hébergeais, mais maintenant qu'il a eu son diplôme il est reparti. Je vis à nouveau seul.

Ça explique pourquoi il s'incruste pensa Hadès en soupirant à nouveau.

\- Vous êtes dessinateur professionnel ?  
\- Non  
\- Vous pourriez, vous avez du talent.

Hadès ouvrit la bouche pour remercier le vieil homme, mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

\- Au fait ! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Cyril Anthépoulos et vous ?  
\- Ily  
\- Ily ? C'est votre prénom ? Et votre nom de famille ? C'est original, ça vient d'où ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est un nom que l'on m'a donné et la personne en question ne sais pas d'où cela vient répondit Hadès en soupirant d'exaspération.

Ce méprenant sur le soupir du dieu, Cyril posa une main compatissante sur son bras et lui dit.

\- Vous n'avez pas de famille ? Je comprend, c'est dur. 

Hadès leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant à nouveau, le vieil homme venait encore de faire les questions et les réponses. Bon, l'avantage, se disait le dieu, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à inventer de mensonges, le crampon s'en chargeait. Il estimait s'être montré plus que patient avec cet humain. Ce n'était pas à lui, le puissant Hadès de partir. C'était à ce vieillard de comprendre qu'il l'exaspérait. Il fut une époque où il l'aurait écraser avec délectation. Bon, il était vrai que l'idée lui caressait l'esprit depuis un bon moment, mais il devait rester discret. Finalement, il se décida à mettre son orgueil divin de côté et se leva pour partir. Mais Cyril s'était lui aussi levé et posant la main sur son épaule, il demanda hésitant.

\- Savez-vous... Où... Vous allez dormir ?  
\- À l'hôtel grommela Hadès.   
\- Non ! Non ! Ne gaspillez pas votre argent à l'hôtel, je vais vous héberger.

Le dieu le dévisagea incrédule. 

\- C'est normal vous savez ! Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai eu votre âge.

Mon âge ! Ça, ça n'étonnerait se dit Hadès avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Et vous m'invitez comme ça ! Chez vous ! Sans même savoir qui je suis ! Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous assassiner et vous dépouiller !

Cyril lui adressa un sourire radieux.

\- Oh non ! On m'a toujours dit que je savais juger les gens, et je vois dans vos yeux que la vie ne vous a pas épargné. Mais malgré tout, vous êtes resté quelqu'un de bien.

Le seigneur des enfers fixa le vieil homme avec intensité. Celle-là non plus, on ne lui jamais faite. Ce vieillard se fichait-il de lui ? Non, son sourire était sincère. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, son cœur s'accéléra, quelqu'un de bien.... Au cours de sa longue existence, on l'avait qualifié de beaucoup de choses. On l'avait craint, on l'avait vénéré... Il avait toujours eu face à lui dévotion et soumission, toujours dans le but d'obtenir ses faveurs. Mais au fond, jamais on ne lui avait dit avec cette simple et innocente sincérité qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Hadès sourit, une autre pensée lui était venue à l'esprit : est-ce que ce vieil homme trouverait toujours qu'il est quelqu'un de bien s'il apprenait qu'il avait tenté de détruire l'humanité.

\- Allez ! Venez ! S'exclama Cyril  
\- Non, répondit Hadès en reprenant son sac pour partir.

Mais le vieil homme le retint par le bras.

\- Voyons, ne soyez pas gêné ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous héberger le temps que vous vous installiez vraiment. 

Hadès soupira, rien à faire, le crampon était têtu. Il ne lui restait plus que deux solutions, se résigner ou le réduire en cendres. Bien que trouvant cette dernière séduisante, il jugea plus sage d'opter pour la résignation. Et puis, ainsi il ne dépenserait pas l'argent de Seika. Le dieu se donna une nouvelle gifle mentale en se disant : "arrête donc avec ça ! Tu ne la reverras pas !"

oooOOOooo

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Hadès broyait à nouveau du noir. Cyril frappa à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra timidement.

\- le dîner est prêt.

Sans répondre, le dieu tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre pour observer la pluie. Le vieil homme sorti en refermant la porte et Hadès le remercia intérieurement de lui avoir fait grâce de son bavardage incessant. Pourtant, une petite voix sournoise se fit entendre "Seika ne t'aurait pas laissé ainsi broyer du noir. Elle t'aurait imposé d'un ton ferme une de ses trouvailles farfelues pour te changer les idées, et son habituel sourire aurait fini par te faire céder". Cette pensée lui arracha un faible sourire, presqu'un rire qu'il contint malgré tout.

Au fond, tout cela c'était de la faute d'Athéna ! Elle avait presque failli le tuer et... Le seigneur des enfers ferma les yeux, les pensées qui l'avaient assailli quand le sceptre l'avait transpercé lui revinrent. La déesse lui avait reproché de ne pas savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Mais elle ! Que connaissait-elle de l'amour ? Elle ne voyait que le côté naïf et rayonnant, les fleurs et les petits oiseaux. Mais que savait-elle de la souffrance qu'il engendre. Il avait aimé autrefois, aimé à en mourir. Il l'avait perdue et depuis il mourait un peu plus chaque jour, en une lente et douloureuse agonie.

\- Perséphone... Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Il se souvenait d'une soirée près d'un feu de cheminée, ils étaient assis à terre, sur des coussins de soie et des fourrures, Perséphone blottie dans ses bras, ils regardaient simplement les flammes. La déesse avait alors tourné la tête vers lui et lui dit avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Hadès ! Je vais te confier un secret.

Répondant à la question muette de son bien-aimé, elle poursuivit.

\- Je connais trois mots qui peuvent renverser des empires et déchirer des univers.*  
\- Ah oui ! Lesquels ? Dit Hadès, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et se demandant ce que sa fiancée avait bien pu inventer cette fois encore.

Perséphone lui murmura les trois mots à l'oreille et Hadès se mît à rire, de ce rire enfantin qu'elle seule savait si bien déclencher chez lui. Avec une moue boudeuse, la déesse lui frappa le torse en disant.

\- Te moques pas Hadès ! C'est vrai.

Alors pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa et lui dit.

\- Je t'aime ma douce.  
\- Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime, répondit-elle en lui rendant son baiser.

Hadès senti son cœur se serrer, il posa le front sur la vitre, sa fraîcheur lui faisait du bien. Et pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, il laissa couler ses larmes, faisant écho aux larmes de pluie ruisselantes à l'extérieur. Oui, pensa-t-il, l'amour était un poison qui le tuait un peu plus chaque jour. Quand cessera donc son agonie ?

\- Je les hais tous !.... Les hommes... Et les dieux !

Et il pleura, seul dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il faisait encore nuit. Sentant la couverture douce et chaude sur lui, Hadès sourit. Cyril l'avait couvert sans le réveiller pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Le dieu se leva et alla à la salle de bain se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Les mains appuyées sur le lavabo, il soupira. Bien qu'il se refusait à l'admettre, pleurer lui avait fait du bien. Son cœur s'était un peu allégé du poids qui l'alourdissait. Il retourna dans la chambre, se déshabilla pour se coucher et assis sur le lit, il remarqua quelque chose posé sur la table de chevet. Il alluma et vit un plateau repas avec un papier où il pu lire : "j'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être faim cette nuit. Cyril."

Effectivement, il avait faim, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant vu que son dernier repas remontait à son petit déjeuner avec Seika. Hadès dévora alors le dîner déposé par le vieil homme tout en s'obligeant à ne pas comparer sa cuisine à celle de la jeune fille.

Il allait se coucher, mais il se ravisa en souriant. Il prit la petite note laissée par Cyril et écrivit au verso : " Merci. Ily" et reposa le papier bien en évidence sur le plateau. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut, il les referma quelques instants. Quelle heure était-il ? Lentement, il alla prendre des vêtements propres dans son sac et aperçu un livre au milieu de ses affaires. Curieux ! Il n'en avait pas emmené ! Hadès le sortit et l'ouvrit, "la mort prend des vacances". Il sourit en lisant la dédicace : "En souvenirs des bons moments passés ensemble. Tendrement. Seika". Il remit le livre dans son sac et direction la douche.

Hadès soupira d'aise sous le jet d'eau tiède. Telle une pluie bienfaisante, l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau, délassant au passage ses muscles tendus. Il prit le gel douche et tout en massant les muscles que l'eau tiède n'avait pas encore détendu, il se savonna, fermant les yeux pour savourer la douceur de la mousse sur sa peau et les senteurs fraîches d'agrumes-thé vert qu'elle dégageait. Le dieu se rinça à l'eau froide pour tenter de chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil et sitôt habillé rejoignit Cyril dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Ily et de rien claironna le vieil homme, ce qui fit grimacer Hadès.  
\- Le déjeuner sera prêt dans une demie-heure enchaîna-t-il sans laisser au dieu le temps de répondre à son bonjour.  
\- Déjeuner ? Quelle heure-t-il ?

Au grognement du dieu, Cyril se retourna et le fixa en haussant les sourcils.

\- 11h20, mais je vais vous réchauffer du café, répondit-il en souriant face à l'air mal réveillé de son invité.

Le vieil homme posa un bol sur la table en disant.

\- Vous dormiez si bien que je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller. Remarquez ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes de ceux qui se lève au chant du coq. Vous me direz pour la prochaine fois ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le vieil homme continua son monologue. Il parlait, parlait..... Et parlait encore, de tout et de rien allant du prix des pommes à.... En fait, il n'en savait rien vu qu'il n'écoutait pas. Hadès, assis à la table, la tête entre les bras, faisait en fait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas tailler en pièce le vieillard, maudissant la présence d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers qui l'obligeait à se faire discret. En effet, il était de notoriété public aux enfers qu'il valait mieux éviter le maître des lieux avant qu'il aie avalé son café matinal. Laissant ses pensées dérivées, il arriva à : "Sei...."et le nœud qui se forma dans sa gorge envoya le signal à une bonne paire de claques mentale avant que son esprit ne mentionne les noms de Seika et Perséphone. Pour éviter toute autre pensée douloureuse, il reporta son attention sur Cyril au moment où celui-ci lui demanda.

\- Vous cherchez du travail dans quoi ?  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Je suppose que vous cherchez du travail ? Quel est votre métier ?

Souverain des enfers failli répondre Hadès outré, un dieu ! Travailler ! Et puis quoi encore ! Mais bon, puisqu'il se faisait passer pour un humain, il était bien obligé de jouer le jeu. Mais quel métier....

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire ? Demanda Cyril face au silence du seigneur des enfers.  
\- Rien, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Tout le monde sait faire quelque chose.

Le vieil homme réfléchit en faisant la moue.

\- Mais si ! Bien sur ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous savez dessiner.  
\- C'est un métier ça, grommela Hadès.  
\- Mais oui, souvenez-vous ! Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez dessinateur professionnel hier. Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme études ?

Le dieu ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

\- Ah ! L'école s'était pas votre truc. Vous pouvez toujours commencer en proposant aux touristes de faire leur portrait. Ils aiment ce genre de souvenir personnalisé, d'autant que certains apprécient toujours d'aider un p´tit jeune.

Se méprenant sur le grognement d'Hadès, Cyril poursuivit.

\- Si, si ! Je vous assure ! Je vais me renseigner sur les autorisations qu'il faut, mais vous pouvez déjà commencez dans le parc.

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Heureusement, le vieil homme venait de lui donner l'occasion de passer ses journées dehors, sinon il n'était pas certain de conserver son calme bien longtemps.

\- Oui, dit Hadès brusquement en se levant. Je vais faire comme ça.  
\- Et vous allez où là ?  
\- Et bien, dans le parc, comme...  
\- Oh non, non, non, le coupa Cyril le faisant rassoir. Hors de question que je vous laisse sortir le ventre vide.

Et tout en lui servant une généreuse portion de lagoto, il ajouta compatissant.

\- Surtout que vous ne devez pas manger tous les jours à votre faim.

Hadès ouvrit la bouche mais finalement, il la referma, jugeant préférable de se taire. Se méprenant une fois de plus sur la réaction du dieu, Cyril s'exclama avec un sourire radieux.

\- Inutile de me remercier, c'est tout à fait normal. 

Exaspéré, découragé, Hadès soupira. Un adolescent miséreux ! Était-ce vraiment l'image qu'il donnait, ou était-ce ce vieillard qui était sénile ? Son amour-propre opta pour la seconde hypothèse. Sitôt le copieux repas terminé, il prit son matériel de dessin et fila avant que son logeur ne lui tombe à nouveau dessus. 

Il occupa ainsi ses journées à dessiner et à observer les humains en réfléchissant. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'ils avaient de si exceptionnel pour que sa nièce les protège avec tant de ferveur. Il était vrai que certains d'entre eux remontait le niveau. Ce vieil homme par exemple, Cyril, il devait bien reconnaître que, tout agaçant qu'il soit, était quelqu'un de généreux. Et Seika... Malgré ses fréquents rappels à l'ordre, à ce rythme il allait devoir porter plainte contre lui-même à SOS dieux battus, la jeune fille hantait toujours ses pensées.

Hadès remuait encore quelques sombres pensées lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix dire : 

\- T'es tout triste monsieur, toi aussi ton chat est mort ?

Il sut qu'elle s'adressait à lui quand il sentit une petite main lui tapoter le genou.

\- Ton chat est mort ?   
\- Non, mon chat n'est pas mort.  
\- Mon chat à moi, il est mort.  
\- Stella ! Dit la fillette en tendant une main poisseuse vers Hadès.

Celui-ci regardait avec inquiétude la boule de glace qui penchait dangereusement vers le bloc de dessin. Par prudence, il le posa à côté de lui.

\- Et toi monsieur ? C'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Hadès répondit-il, espérant effrayer la gamine pour s'en débarrasser.  
\- Hadès ! C'est drôle comme nom !  
\- Seigneur des enfers, ajouta-t-il pour qu'elle comprenne.  
\- C'est quoi un seineur ?  
Le dieu soupira, les humains n'apprennent donc plus rien à leurs enfants.

\- Un sei-gneur ! C'est un souverain.  
\- C'est quoi un sous le vin ?

Hadès respira à fond pour ne pas s'énerver. 

\- Un sou-ve-rain, c'est un roi.  
\- T'es un roi ?  
\- Non, je suis un dieu dit-il, non sans se demander pourquoi il s'obstinait à lui répondre et pourquoi les parents ne récupéraient pas l'encombrante gamine. 

\- Un dieu, c'est mieux qu'un roi ?

Hadès ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, non mais ce n'était pas possible une tel ignorance.

\- Mais quel âge as-tu ?  
\- Cinq ans dit fièrement Stella en montrant sa main pleine de glace.

Et bien, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier pensa-t-il en soupirant.

\- Y a des chats en enfer ? Reprit la petite nullement effrayée par la révélation du dieu.  
\- Non, il n'y a pas de chats en enfer.  
\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, je règne sur les enfers et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas de chats en enfer. Répondit Hadès d'un ton sévère et exaspéré. 

Contre toute attente, un grand sourire illumina le visage de Stella.

\- Mon voisin a menti alors ! Il a dit que mon Gratte-gratte allait brûler en enfer mais toi t'es le dieu des enfers alors tu sais mieux pour les chats en enfer et mon Gratte-gratte est au paradis lâcha d'une traité la fillette.

Hadès finalement attendrit par la petite se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Gratte-gratte, pensa-t-il. Pauvre chat ! Rien que pour ça, il méritait le paradis.

Il entendit alors une femme appeler l'enfant, sans doute sa mère. Stella la rejoignit en courant et lui parla avec enthousiasme en le montrant du doigt. La femme le regarda et il s'attendait à les voir fuir effrayer. Mais non, elle parla à sa fille qui hochait la tête en léchant sa glace. La maman n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, Stella était reparti vers Hadès le visage barbouillé de glace. 

\- Ma maman m'a dit de te dire merci.

La fillette mis alors ses bras autour d'Hades en disant d'une voix enjouée.

\- Merci monsieur Hadès.

Le dieu tourna la tête vers la glace qui penchait encore plus dangereusement vers le bloc de dessin. La fillette en profita pour plaquer un gros bisou à la fraise sur la joue d'Hadès, ne sachant que penser de cet élan affectif et glacé, le dieu dévisagea Stella nettement moins barbouillée qu'il avait un instant. Elle lui tendit sa glace et dit : 

\- Tiens Hadès, maman m'a acheté la glace parce que j'étais triste. Mais maintenant je suis pu triste. Je te la donne comme ça toi aussi tu seras pu triste.

Fière d'elle, elle retourna près de sa mère en courant et tandis qu'elle lui faisait au revoir de la main, sa mère adressa à Hadès un sourire navré, puis il vit le mot merci se former ses lèvres. Il les regarda partir en mangeant la glace qu'il trouva d'ailleurs très bonne.

Sa glace terminée, le dieu prit la direction du cyber-café le plus proche. Il estimait, en effet, qu'il était temps de faire taire la petite voix sournoise qui le tannait à propos de la signification de Ily.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Hadès n'était pas le seul à être intrigué par la signification de Ily, mais contrairement au dieu qui, au final s'en fichait, Cyril alliait la curiosité à l'entêtement... Et dire qu'il commençait à ne plus penser à Seika. Ce qui en fait, intriguait Hadès, c'était la réaction de la jeune fille quand elle le lui avait donné. Il avait fini par se dire que c'était sans doute le nom d'un ancien petit ami. Après tout, à part pour défier les dieux, les humains n'avaient guère d'imagination. Seulement voilà ! Le crampon ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il lui avait suggéré de chercher sur internet, s'étant même étonné qu'Ily n'y ait pas songé vu que c'était maintenant un réflexe chez les jeunes. Pire encore, le vieillard avait glissé dans son bloc de dessin une enveloppe contenant un billet de 50€ et une lettre où il pu lire :

"C'est pour le cybercafé, je ne sais pas combien ça coûte et il y a sûrement trop. Mais comme ça vous ne serez pas obligé de toucher à vos économies et vous pourrez vous achetez à manger ce midi. Parce que contrairement à ce que vous affirmez, sans doute par pudeur, je ne crois pas que vous mangiez tous les midis. Et surtout pas de merci, c'est normal, je sais ce que c'est, et ça me fait plaisir."

Le cœur d'Hadès rata un battement, il devint rouge de honte et de colère. Ce vieillard sénile le prenait encore pour un adolescent miséreux et menteur de surcroît ! Bon d'accord, sur ce dernier point il n'avait pas tord, mais le dieu ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié et insulté.... Et la petite voix sournoise vint lui rappeler que le vieil homme ignorait avoir affaire à un dieu et qu'il faisait preuve de générosité. Hadès soupira, vaincu par la voix de sa conscience.

oooOOOooo

Assis devant l'ordinateur, le dieu ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau. Depuis quand faisait-il ce que lui disaient les humains ? Se scandalisa-t-il mentalement. Et bien, en fait... Depuis que sa tranquillité et sa santé mentale en dépendait. Mais comment sa nièce faisait-elle pour les supporter ? Hadès eu presque un élan de compassion pour Athéna. Non, se gifla-t-il c'était une idiote qui s'était mise dedans toute seule ! 

Il regarda l'ordinateur en soupirant encore. Déjà, ça avait mal commencé. Lorsqu'il avait demandé internet pour 30 min, estimant que cela suffirait, l'employé lui alors avait collé une fiche sous le nez sans même dénier lever la tête de son magazine. 

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda froidement Hadès.  
\- Fiche d'inscription marmonna l'employé guère plus aimable.

En effet, il pût lire : nom, prénom, adresse, téléphone, mail, date de naissance, puis deux cases à cocher, recherche, mail.

\- Date de naissance ! S'exclama le dieu qui n'en savait fichetrement rien, vu que ça remontait à...

... Pas mal de temps songea Hadès qui se sentit d'un seul coup prendre un sacré coup de vieux.

\- C'est pour vérifier que vous êtes majeur, bougonna l'employé toujours plongé dans sa lecture.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne se voit pas ?! Répliqua Hadès excédé.

L'employé leva la tête vers le dieu d'un air suspcieux, mais au regard noir de celui-ci, il renonça à toutes remarques. Quand à Hadès, il préféra s'abstenir de demander ce qu'était un ou une mail. L'employé retourna à sa lecture en disant d'un ton neutre :

\- Faudra une pièce d'identité et un justificatif de domicile.

Le seigneur des enfers fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas de papiers d'identité ! Mince ! Bon se dit-il, d'abord l'identité et il verrait ensuite pour les papiers.

Prénom : ça facile songea le dieu. Ily.  
Nom : quoi mettre ? Il ferma les yeux un instant pour réfléchir. Voyons, quel nom m'irait bien ? Il entendit la voix de Seika résonner en lui "je sais ! Meiô" Hadès eu pincement au cœur et un léger sourire en pensant à la jeune fille. Non !... Se dit-il pour ressaisir. Il refusait d'admettre qu'elle lui manquait. Pourtant, il inscrivit Meiô sur la fiche.  
Date de naissance : il avait, un jour, dit à Cyril qu'il avait 28 ans, mais le vieil entêté n'avait pas eu l'air de le croire. 28 ans, il était donc né en 1985. Mais à quelle date ? Son regard tomba sur une vieille affiche pour une exposition florale du 11 juillet au 25 août 2003. Eh bien voilà ! Date de naissance : 11 juillet 1985.  
Adresse : il n'avait qu'à mettre celle de Cyril. 49 Parassiou Derigni.  
Il n'inscrivit rien à téléphone et mail, et cocha la case "recherche". Hadès décida de tenter un mensonge, même s'il doutait que ce type soit du genre à s'apitoyer.

\- Je me suis fait voler mes papiers et je loge provisoirement chez Cyril Anthépoulos dit-il, même s'il doutait que l'employé le connaisse.  
\- Ah ! Vous vivez chez le vieux bavard !  
\- Et bien oui ! Il le connaît ! songea Hadès.  
\- C'est bon, pour les papiers, pas besoin, presque tout Athènes doit maintenant être au courant qu'il vous héberge marmonna l'employé en prenant la fiche pour saisir les données.

Le dieu leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Génial ! Pensa-t-il. Raté pour la discrétion.  
\- Ça vous fera 1€ pour une heure parce que la 1ère demie-heure est gratuite.

Avec un léger sourire sadique Hadès sorti le billet de 50€. 

\- Vous n'avez pas l'appoint ? Demanda l'employé avec un regard noir.  
\- Non répondit le dieu sans se départir de son sourire.

L'employé lui rendit la monnaie en grommelant des propos des plus désagréables sur les touristes. Puis, il lui dit en retournant à sa lecture.

\- Poste 3.

Et maintenant qu'il était devant ce fichu poste 3, Hadès se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il se dit qu'il allait lire dans l'esprit des autres utilisateurs ce qu'il devait faire. Il sentit alors une main lui tapoter le bras. Une jeune fille, avec un écouteur de baladeur sur les oreilles, lui dit en pointant le doigt vers le mur.

\- La procédure à suivre est inscrite ici.  
\- Merci  
\- De rien.

Il entra comme indiqué le nom d'utilisateur et le mot de passe, et plusieurs icônes apparurent sur l'écran.

\- Allons bon ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Se demanda-t-il.

Histoire de ne pas passer une fois de plus pour un ignare, il fouilla l'esprit des autres clients et commença sa recherche du prénom Ily, malheureusement sans succès. Il n'eut guère plus de succès avec Meiô. Hadès soupira et par curiosité il saisit Seika sur le clavier et relevant la tête vers l'écran, il s'exclama avec humeur.

\- Seiya ! Mais j'ai tapé Seika ! Saleté de machine !

Sa voisine lui dit avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Cela arrive parfois et c'est très agaçant.

Frustré par son échec, il sorti du cybercafé au bout d'une heure. Non seulement il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, mais en plus ce maudit pégase l'avait encore contrarié. Seika, Seiya ce n'était pourtant pas la même chose, pourtant... Hadès eu un flash. Seiya avait une sœur prénommée Seika ! 

Son cœur s'emballa, il le sentait cogner jusque dans ses oreilles. Oui bien sûr ! SA Seika était la sœur de ce satané Pégase. Cette petite dinde lui avait menti, elle s'était bien fichu de lui. Elle savait forcément, ce maudit pégase avait dû le lui dire. Elle avait dû s'en vanter au sanctuaire, Athéna et ses chevaliers avaient dû bien rigoler de sa faiblesse. Il avait été tellement stupide !

Oh oui ! Stupide ! Susurra la petite voix sournoise. Tu es vraiment stupide ! Soit honnête pour une fois. Toi aussi tu lui as menti ! Et puis, si les chevaliers l'avaient su, ils auraient débarqué pour t'achever. Le visage de Seika s'imposa dans son esprit, les bons moments passés ensemble. Elle t'a soigné avec une gentillesse et un dévouement sincère, sans rien te demander en échange. Les pièces du puzzle se mettait en place dans son esprit, le manga et la pomme, la pièce de théâtre "la mort prend des vacances", le dieu esquissa un sourire, drôle de vacances, la peinture ? Savait-elle pour Alone ? Et d'abord, savait-elle vraiment qui elle soignait avec tant de tendresse ? 

Oui ! Elle savait qui tu étais et elle voulait que ce soit toi qui le lui dise. Peut-être que si tu lui avait dit que tu es Hadès ! Elle t'aurait à son tour avouer être la sœur de Seiya. Et alors....

Alors, ils n'auraient sans doute pas passer d'aussi bons moments. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient conduit sur la colline de Strefi, il s'était assis sur un banc, la tête entre les mains. Trop de pensées se bousculaient en lui, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Un adolescent tapait un SMS sur son téléphone et signa Ily. Curieux et n'en revenant pas de sa chance, il demanda : 

\- Le prénom Ily qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

L'adolescent le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre.

\- Hein !?  
\- Tu as signé Ily, c'est ton prénom ?  
\- Bah non mec ! C'est du langage SMS "I. L. Y" pour "I Love You" répondit l'adolescent moqueur.  
\- I Love You... Répéta le dieu songeur.  
\- Bah oui ! C'est plus court ! Lui dit le jeune en roulant des yeux.

Et il se leva, préférant partir avant que ce drôle de type ne lui pose une autre question débile.

En entendant la réponse, Hadès, stupéfait, dévisagea un instant l'adolescent.

\- I Love You répéta-t-il à nouveau pour lui-même.

Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et il avait l'impression de trembler. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps et sa respiration était devenue difficile. Hadès ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre. Non, ce n'était pas ça ! Il y avait forcément une autre signification...

Il se sentit trembler davantage, il n'arrivait même plus à penser normalement. Il revit le pique-nique où elle lui avait donné son nom en rougissant. Leur séparation où elle avait à nouveau rougit quand il lui en avait redemandé la signification. Oui, Seika était amoureuse de lui et le lui avait dit de cette façon plutôt compliquée. La jeune fille lui avait dit qu'il devait en trouver la signification et revenir lui donner la réponse. Peut-être s'était-elle dit que s'il éprouvait la même chose, il trouverait. Mais lui, justement, que ressentait-il ? Il avait la gorge nouée, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il respirait difficilement. Il avait l'impression de trembler comme feuille. Les yeux fermés, la tête à nouveau entre ses mains, il était incapable de penser normalement, il était même incapable de penser tout court...

Le dieu resta ainsi de longues minutes, parfois le visage souriant de Seika lui revenait, ses rires, les merveilleux moments passés ensemble. Puis arrivèrent lentement, avec douceur un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir fait taire pour toujours, des émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis une éternité. Hadès se leva d'un bond, maintenant il savait ce qu'il devait faire et pour cela il avait besoin d'Héphaïstos.

oooOOOooo

Pendant ce temps, au sanctuaire, tous avaient ressenti la seconde explosion de cosmos de Seiya furieux, suivi de Kanon, cette fois, lui aussi en colère. Shion soupira, Seiya était un gamin et malheureusement Kanon ne relevait pas le niveau. Un jour, le pope lui avait demandé pourquoi il provoquait le bronze. Celui-ci avait répondu tout sourire : "parce que c'est trop facile ! ". Le regard sévère et même glacial de son supérieur avait effacé son sourire espiègle et le 2ème gémeaux avait préféré s'éclipser avant de subir la foudre popale, laissant Shion soupirer de découragement. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un deuxième Milo. Généralement Camus arrivait à canaliser le bouillant scorpion et Saga, son frère, mais ils ne pouvaient pas toujours être sur leur dos, ce n'était pas leur rôle. Une nouvelle querelle allait éclater et Shion s'autorisa un léger sourire en songeant que les rats des cachots apprécieraient certainement de la compagnie. Alors qu'il allait se rendre sur place pour séparer les deux sales gosses, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Athéna. Elle aussi l'avait senti, Saga. Son cosmos irradiait de détresse et d'une telle douleur que le grand pope et Athéna se dévisagèrent un instant avec surprise et tristesse, avant que la déesse ne lui dise.

\- Allez-y ! Je m'occupe de Saga.

Alors qu'elle emboîtait le pas à Shion, Athéna s'arrêta. Elle avait senti un cosmos familier approcher du sanctuaire. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

\- Très bien ! Je ne pensais pas que cela irait si loin, mais il a enfin compris dit-elle avant de se téléporter sur la plage.

Seika arriva à son tour sur la plage, elle y vit plusieurs chevaliers d'or et de bronze, mais aussi le grand pope qui tentait de raisonner Kanon et Seiya et eu un sourire compatissant pour celui-ci. Visiblement ce n'était pas gagné et il y avait fort à parier que les deux chevaliers n'échapperaient pas aux sanctions. Elle vit également, assis à l'écart du tumulte Saga qui pleurait, Athéna assise à côté de lui, elle avait passé un bras autour des épaules du gémeaux et son autre main était posé sur celles de Saga, elle lui parlait pour le réconforter. La jeune fille avançait vers eux et s'aperçut que c'était LA plage ! Cette fameuse plage où elle avait trouvé Hadès inconscient. Elle s'arrêta et ferma un instant les yeux, Seika avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Malgré tout ses effort, elle n'avait réussi à effacer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le dieu et elle venait à peine de découvrir que les jumeaux étaient tous les deux amoureux d'elle. La jeune fille les aimait bien tous les deux. Au début, elle avait eu du mal à les reconnaître. Mais elle appris leurs différences tant physique que de caractère. Kanon était espiègle, bien que l'un des l'aînés des chevaliers, il se révélait être un vrai gamin, comme Milo qu'elle avait souvent croisé à Rodorio durant son amnésie, mais il était également patient et savait être tendre. Saga était plus posé, toujours très tendre avec la jeune fille et toujours avec cette tristesse au fond des yeux. Mais il lui arrivait aussi d'agir comme un gamin faisant concurrence à Kiki et faisant rire Seika à s'en faire mal aux cotes. Au fond, elle les aimait comme deux grands frères et ne voulait en aucun cas les faire souffrir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrît les yeux, elle vit qu'Athéna la regardait en souriant. Seika respira à fond et sécha ses larmes, puis elle se mît à courir vers eux.

La déesse expliquait à Saga que son frère n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Mais le chevalier se sentait trahi car il avait confié à son frère les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Seika. Athéna regarda Kanon, la colère que ressentait le deuxième gémeaux n'était pas seulement dirigé contre Seiya, elle était aussi et surtout dirigé contre lui-même. 

\- Saga, Kanon t'aime dit la déesse d'une voix douce. Il n'avait pas l'intention de te blesser. Il a agi de façon puérile et irréfléchie. C'est vrai qu'il est amoureux de Seika, mais pour lui, ton bonheur passe avant le sien et il préfère renoncer à elle plutôt que de te faire souffrir. Ne soit pas en colère contre lui.

\- À vrai dire, je suis plus en colère, j'ai seulement très mal. Et si elle le choisissait lui ?

Athéna caressa tendrement les cheveux du chevalier, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui répondit avec un faible sourire.

\- Et bien, à vrai dire...

La déesse ne termina pas sa phrase, elle avait senti l'arrivée imminente d'Hadès. Elle s'adressa alors avec fermeté à ses chevaliers par télépathie.

\- Chevaliers, quoiqu'il arrive surtout restez calmes et n'intervenez pas. Rassurez-vous, je contrôle la situation.

Puis à l'intention unique de Kanon, elle ajouta avec douceur.

\- Kanon, rejoins Saga. ton frère va avoir besoin de toi.

Athéna soupira en se disant que ça allait être mouvementé. La déesse prit avec douceur la main de Seika qui les avait rejoint et lui dit.

\- Viens avec moi.

Les jeunes filles avaient fait quelques mètres lorsqu'Hadès apparu et se dirigea vers elles. Athéna dû à nouveau ordonner à ses chevaliers de ne pas intervenir. En voyant le dieu, le cœur de Seika accélèra. Il était revenu pour elle ? La jeune fille n'osait y croire. Sans même se retourner, la déesse sentit Saga se crisper et Kanon prenne la main de frère. Avaient-ils compris ? La déesse serra la main de la jeune fille en lui souriant et s'éloigna de quelques pas. À la surprise des chevaliers, Hadès se dirigea vers Seika et non vers Athéna. Sous les regards sidérés de l'assemblée, le dieu mis un genou à terre devant la jeune fille et lui tendit un écrin en lui disant :

\- Ceci représente ce que tu es. Quelconque à première vue, mais un merveilleux trésor à l'intérieur.

Dans l'écrin, Seika avait découvert un pendentif en forme de cœur qui semblait en toc. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit un autre cœur. Celui-ci était taillé dans un diamant des plus purs. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement lorsqu'elle lu gravé en lettre d'or, ILY. Hadès reprit

\- Seika, tu es celle qui m'a véritablement vaincu. Je t'aime et si tu veux bien m'épouser je serais à toi pour toujours.

Hadès baissa humblement la tête en attendant sa réponse. Athéna jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux, Kanon serrait son frère contre lui. Il lui embrassait tendrement la tête et réconfortait le cœur brisé de Saga. Seika s'agenouilla devant Hadès et d'un geste tendre lui releva la tête. Tremblante, le cœur battant à tout rompre elle répondit.

\- Je t'aime aussi. J'accepte de t'épouser pour que tu sois à moi pour toujours.

Le dieu resta une fraction de seconde sans réaction, puis un radieux sourire illumina son visage. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux et sur la joue de celui-ci. Elle réalisa alors que Kanon lui avait volé un baiser, et non pas son baiser. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres douces et fraîches comme un matin de printemps d'Hadès et pris le temps de les savourer, tout comme le dieu savourait celles au goût de miel de la jeune fille. Leurs langues, langoureuses, s'uniront avec sensualité. Hadès ferma les yeux et s'abandonna dans les bras de la jeune fille. Il senti son cosmos vibrer, s'harmonisant au rythme du cœur de sa fiancée puis exploser en une myriade de couleurs et de sensations. Chacun sur la plage pu ressentir tout la passion de ce baiser. À peine remis de leur surprise, ils virent Athéna rayonnante avancer vers le couple et poser une main sur leur épaule en leur disant.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, je vous félicite et vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Tous entendirent alors un son mat et se tournèrent vers celui-ci. Voyant Seiya qui s'était évanoui en entendant les félicitations de sa déesse, Hadès adressa un sourire à Athéna et lui dit : 

\- C'est bon ! Je m'incline ! Tu es plus forte que moi. Tu as réussi à terrasser Pégase.

Tout aussi amusée, la déesse lui répondit.

\- Et encore, ce n'est rien ! Attend qu'il réalise que tu va devenir son beau-frère.  
\- Oh non ! Pitié ! Pas ça ! S'exclama le dieu d'un air faussement effaré.

Contrairement à ses chevaliers, qui eux ne s'en privait pas, Athéna dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire à cause du faux cri de désespoir d'Hadès, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait senti son grand pope se crisper. En effet, Shion sentait son ulcère revenir et priait tous les dieux de l'olympe... Et les autres, pour que le mariage est lieu n'importe où sauf au sanctuaire. La déesse renonça donc à le torturer d'avantage en proposant de célébrer les deux mariages en même temps. Hadès quand à lui s'était fait frappé le torse par une Seika qui se voulait offensée, mais que la lueur amusée de son regard la trahissait.

S'étant levé lorsqu'ils avaient entendu Seiya s'évanouir, Hadès prit les mains de sa fiancée et lui dit : 

\- Seika, je vais te confier un secret.

Répondant à la question muette de la jeune fille, il continua.

\- Je connais trois mots qui peuvent renverser des empires et déchirer des Univers.  
\- Lesquels ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe et le cœur battant.

Hadès s'approcha et dans un murmure sensuel où s'exprimait toute la force de son amour, il lui dit à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

Fin

 

 

 


End file.
